User blog:AwesomeEthan48/Ethan's Review of Death Battle Season 7
Figured I do a season review since Season 7's already underway. Here's how my review works: I'll give my pros and cons on the episode before giving my general thoughts. After that, I'll rate the episode outta 10. With that said, enjoy! Episode 1: Miles Morales vs Static Miles VS Static DB.jpg The Pros *Pretty interesting matchup, despite me preferring Miles vs Deku. *Wiz and Boomstick get more screen time, which is cool. *Jizz and Broomstick. 'Nuff said. *It was neat learning about Static. *Animation was awesome, and the Spider-Verse aesthetics were nice. *''"Hey..."'' **Honestly, most of the lines from the battle are pretty good. *The killing blow was electrifying. *Zeno Robinson does a great job voicing Static. *Correct outcome & reasoning. *Watts Up Danger is a real banger. The Cons *This is the 3rd Marvel vs DC season premiere in a row. *The thumbnail needs some improvements (why are Miles and Static different sizes?!). *Wiz and Boomstick's redesigns aren't that good. *The ending quotes at the end of both characters' analyses could be better. *Miles' voice could use some work. *Not really a fan of Watts Up Danger's track image. My General Thoughts Honestly, I was suprised to learn that this was happening over Miles vs Deku, but the end result was pretty good! The analysis and animation were good, and Watts Up Danger is amazing. Sad to see Miles die though, and the redesigns for Wiz and Boomstick really need some work. ★FINAL RATING: 7.5/10★ Episode 2: Black Canary vs Sindel Screaming moms.jpg The Pros *Nice to see another Mortal Kombat character in DB. *The thumbnail's pretty good! *Wiz and Boomstick's redesigns feel more tolerable in this episode. *That yell-ow joke was pretty good. *The analyses on both characters were pretty good. *"Kahn dabbed on their asses..." *The "FIGHT!" announcement returns! Thanks, Shao Kahn! *Dinah and Sindel's voices and sprites are very good. *The X-Ray effects are done very well. *The whole fight animation was awesome. *''"So, are ring outs a thing here?"'' "Insufferable creature, we fight to the death!" *''"Oh, SHIIIII-"'' *Killing blow was pretty creative. *Dinah saying "Fatality" (are we sure she didn't play Mortal Kombat before?). *Sirens of Combat sounds pretty good. *Correct outcome & reasoning. *I don't know about you, but I liked the whole talk about decibels in the post-fight analysis. The Cons *We just had a DC character last episode... *Episode is kinda short. *At 2 minutes and 23 seconds long, Sirens of Combat is disappointly short compared to other DB tracks. *The fact that this fight's track is called "Sirens of Combat" and not "Sirens of Kombat" is kinda dissapointing. My General Thoughts Pretty good episode. Great animation and Sirens of Combat was pretty good (albeit a bit short). The fight was reasonably long and the killing blow was pretty innovative. They're still using the redesigns for Wiz and Boomstick and I'm still mad the track isn't called "Sirens of Kombat". ★FINAL RATING: 7/10★ Episode 3: Leonardo vs Jason Lee Scott GoGoTurtlePower.jpg The Pros *An amazing suprise matchup that I welcome with open arms. **Also, first TMNT vs Power Rangers DB. Nice. *The TN is pretty good! Finding matching renders of Leo and Jason was a pain in the butt... *The reference to the TMNT Battle Royale in Leo's analysis (specifically the part where Wiz suggests Mikey got dropped as a kid). *''OBEY THE FOOT'' * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 4: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 5: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 6: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 7: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 8: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 9: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 10: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 11: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 12: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 13: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 14: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 15: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 16: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 17: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 18: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 19: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Episode 20: ??? The Pros * * * The Cons * * * My General Thoughts ★FINAL RATING: ?/10★ Category:Blog posts